


关于恋爱的可行性研究

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 旧文存档。
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Yi Yangqianxi | Jackson Yi





	关于恋爱的可行性研究

关于王俊凯希望谈恋爱这件事，其实我一直都是知情的。

他在的班级恋爱现象非常普遍，每次周末集训的时候他都要抱怨班上的小情侣是怎样的亲密，说的时候咬牙切齿，眼里却透出羡慕向往的光来。

所以我知道他希望谈恋爱。

但是我知道这件事的时间太久了，久到对它惯见熟闻，习而相忘。因此当十月十八日王俊凯面色严肃一本正经地问我“千玺，我想谈恋爱，你说该怎么样才好？”的时候，我茫然而不知所措。

起初我以为他是在开玩笑，但是他认真地看着我，我也只好认真起来，“想谈就谈呗……不过你为什么找我商量，王源对女生熟悉多了。”

王俊凯摸摸头，“他是和女生熟，但是人家只把他当弟弟，感觉起来不怎么靠得住。还是你靠谱些。”

我对他的夸奖坦然受之，同时道，“你先说你自己怎么看么。”

王俊凯挺乖，点点头就开始分析情况，“首先呢是得挑个恋爱对象，如果有喜欢的人就好了，可惜没有，所以要挑，我觉得大概有这么些人可选，同学，粉丝，经纪人，助理，你看看有没有什么补充？”

我盯着他又看了几秒钟，算是看出些门道。

王俊凯心里其实已经有了个大概的想法，不过是找我说说理清思路，顺便拉我入伙，假如他真的恋爱了，我出于今天的情义说什么也得帮他在公司那边做些遮掩……算盘倒是打的好，不过至少到现在为止我没什么损失，所以姑且按照他的意思来。

“大概就这些吧，或者可以加上我的同学，王源的同学。”

王俊凯果然认真思考了一下，然后摇摇头，“不大行，谈恋爱的话我总得时常往女孩子那边走，但是南开太远，去起来麻烦，你那里就更不用说了。”

“那我就没什么补充的了。”

“好，那现在有这么几种人可以选择，我的同学，我的粉丝，”说这里的时候他加重强调了我的两个字，然后继续道，“经纪人，助理，你觉得那些可能性比较大。”

“呃，”我挠了挠头，“经纪人姐姐先划掉吧，她有男朋友了。”

“呵呵。”王俊凯尴尬地笑了笑，“那什么，我只是说经纪人身份是可能的，并不是针对她。”

“嗯。”我点点头，“助理我看也可以划掉，你要是和她们谈恋爱，一定很快就会被发现。”

“好像也是……”他摸摸下巴，“那现在还剩下同学和粉丝两个，你觉得哪个比较可行？”

“我不知道，没想过这个，你先说吧，我看着补充。”

王俊凯是想过这个的，于是立刻回答道，“我哦，我觉得这个很难办的。同学呢，交往起来方便些，但是好像也没有什么好的对象。我喜欢长的好看的嘛，可是同学里少，而粉丝里总是有的。而且找对象呢，找喜欢自己的要好一些对不对，粉丝在这一点上就很好，但是，找粉丝要是被发现了不好，而且不晓得怎么接触。”

我险些被他俗不可耐的言论惊掉下巴，好半天才安回去并且吐槽说，“你的发言简直不像个中学生，刚刚我听你说话就看到像个中年秃顶发福大叔在和他的同伴开黄腔，太糟糕了我跟你说。”

王俊凯板起脸叫我的名字，“千玺！”

我只好叹一口气拍拍他的肩膀，道，“好好好，我不吐槽你。听你这意思，是想选粉丝？”

“嗯。”他点点头，神色还有点赧然。

“粉丝喜欢你是喜欢你，但是你不觉得和粉丝谈恋爱很没有话讲吗？我有种预感，你们以后的对话就只是你女朋友说，‘哇，你好帅啊！’然后你说，‘对呀！’……我真是想想都恐怖。”

王俊凯很不高兴地打了我一下，“哪里会这样，我会说你更好看的好吗？”

我只有朝他翻个白眼。

这一天讨论到最后，王俊凯终于勉强赞同我所说的粉丝不可行的观点，只是表情不情愿得仿佛我欠了他二十元钱——啊对，这个人就是有这么小气，二十元钱就能满脸不高兴。我看着他的表情颇有些忧虑，怀疑他是不是已经有了确定的对象，只是不好意思和我说。

但是我也不好意思问这个，只好把疑问藏在心底。

疑问揭开得很快，他告诉我想谈恋爱的第三天，也就是集训完我回学校上课的第一天，十月二十日，放学回来的时候王俊凯在qq上找我，没说别的话，单单发了个链接过来。

点进去一看是个人的微博主页，ID叫做王俊凯不娶何耽0000，只关注了王俊凯一个人，个人资料只有个00年11月出生，头像和除出生年份之外的个人资料都是空白，粉丝数32，首页孤零零的一条微博都没有。

看关注人和ID毫无疑问是个王俊凯的粉丝，而且十有八九是个唯饭，只是微博数为零，要么是从没发过要么是清空了，但是这个也没什么追究的价值。

这个号无论怎么看都是个再普通不过的无人问津的微博用户，可王俊凯竟然选中了他，为什么？

我把这疑问在qq上告诉他。

王俊凯回的很快，“我想搜搜我的粉丝，就打我的名字搜索微博用户，拉开一长条只有这个的头像是空白，觉得有意思就点进去了。”

我皱着眉接着打字，“你想和这个号谈恋爱？但是他一条微博都没发。”

“可是她每天都有给我发私信。”

“哦——”我意味深长地敲下回复，前一个哦可以表示我的不感兴趣，后面的拉长符号可以证明我还有敷衍的心情，只可惜王俊凯看不出来或者懒得看，只是给我发了个文档过来。

我一边接收一边问他，“啥玩意？”

“我把她发给我的私信都导了出来，发给你看看。”

我不能告诉他我其实既不好意思又懒得看这个，只好打开文档粗略地翻了翻，然后回复道，“就是普通的废话吧，你就为了这个想谈恋爱啊？”

“也不是，我就是觉得，能坚持这么久，每天给我发消息，这感情挺让人感动的。”

“哦——”我继续敷衍他，想了几秒钟又还是气不过，又回道，“我也天天和你说话呀，你怎么不感动？”

那边发了个愁眉苦脸的北方表情过来，隔着屏幕我都能感觉到王俊凯翻了个白眼，心情莫名地好了些，于是回复道，“那你回复她了么？”

“还没。”

“你不是要和她谈恋爱么，总得有来有往，不能放任那边单相思啊。”

王俊凯沉默了几秒钟，打了个“唉……”过来，一声叹气长的可以从重庆飞到北京，传到我的耳朵里。

我憋不住在这边笑，看王俊凯一时没有再回复我的意思，谈话要陷入僵局，便又打开微博，退出了tfboys-易烊千玺的大号，登上了王俊凯不娶何耽0000的小号，准备给他发今天的例行私信。

啊对，那个傻逼兮兮每天给王俊凯发私信的号就是我，你不能吐槽这名字矫情，毕竟谁都有个傻逼的黑历史，申请这号的时候不娶何耽这个tag刚刷起来，我一看到就觉得这话太对了，于是偷来当了小号的ID。

大家都说我高冷，我自己也挺喜欢高冷这个形象，只是毕竟年龄所限，修养功夫还不到家，于是会经常做些有违高冷形象的事情来，譬如偷偷暗恋自己的队长，譬如搞个微博小号每天给队长发些酸掉牙的私信。

当然我最近的私信已经比较正常了，然而刚开始发的那些是真的酸，所以王俊凯给我发那个文件过来我根本不好意思看。

只是天地可鉴，我搞个小号发私信只是找个渠道排解一下憋在心里的喜欢的感情，从没想过王俊凯会发现，更加想不到王俊凯会因此而对这个小号产生好感。

这太不公平了，这么多年我一直陪在他身边，无微不至关怀有加，而他对我的感情永恒地限定在朋友上——甚至都未必是最好的朋友，而我换个身份随便发些酸不溜秋的文字，竟然就让他有了恋爱的冲动？

真是个操蛋的世界。

我对着私信框咬牙切齿了半天，终于发了今天的例行私信。

“小凯，不知道你现在在做什么，我是刚放了学回来，正准备要写作业。”

“今天的作业很多，也许做完之后没工夫再玩手机，所以提前和你说句晚安。”

“希望今天的你也开开心心，晚安。”

发完之后没过多久，qq上王俊凯的头像就开始闪，一打开就是我刚刚发过去的私信截图，然后是王俊凯的留言，“她刚刚又给我发私信了，你看！！！”

我冷淡地回应他，“so？”

“她给我发私信了诶。”

“她不是每天都给你发吗？有什么好激动的？”

“这不一样，我原来不认识她啊。”

“可是今天也就给你发了些废话啊。”

“她和我说晚安啊，你不觉得很可爱吗？你想一想，一个小姑娘，要写作业没工夫玩手机，只能提前和喜欢的人说晚安，一定是嘟着嘴，满脸的难过……这不是很可爱吗？”

呵。呵。呵。呵。

我忍不住给他泼冷水，“万一是个精壮的成年男子呢。”

“成年男子不写作业。”

“留级二十年。”

“千玺，我看出来了，你这是嫉妒。”

我坐在椅子上思索了半天，悲哀地发现他说的竟然没错，虽然不是他理解的那个嫉妒，但的确是嫉妒。

隐秘的心态被戳破之后惯例地有种恼羞成怒的情绪，只是苦于远隔千里没法向他竖个中指来表达愤怒，只有在qq上回了一排的微笑表情，而王俊凯毫不生气，只是宽容地回了我一堆可爱。

十月二十一日，晚上八点多，我按照惯例登小号发私信，纠结了十几分钟，愣是没打出什么字来。

本来这是个做惯了的事情，每次一切小号就像切换了个人格一样，可以轻轻松松地说些本来不好意思说出口的东西，但是从昨天开始，这种状况就被破坏了。

王俊凯知道和王俊凯不知道，这两种情况完全不一样。

虽然他不知道这个号背后是我，可总有种尴尬，大概我厚颜无耻的技能修炼还不到家，当面表白仍然有些害怕。

不过话又说回来，发私信根本用不着表白，最近一年来发的都是些日常，闲散得就像平常聊天一样，只是缺了反馈，可也不是什么大问题。

道理我都懂，可就是发不出来。

真的是，一旦知道他对这个号有好感，一旦知道他会看他在看，打出来的字里都冒着一股酸气，自己看了都觉得矫情，所以写了删删了写。

第二十次删除之后我终于下定了决心。

妈的，酸就酸吧，反正王俊凯不晓得是我。

“今天看到一句话，说陪伴是最长情的表白。”

“看到的时候就忍不住想到你，自然我是很希望陪在你身边的，但是这太不现实了。”

“而且你是这么优秀的一个人，身边也是有一直陪伴着你的人吧，我有点佩服他，又有点嫉妒他。”

“陪伴是一件很好的事情，我虽然已经不可能，但希望你和你身边的人不要错过。”

“晚安，小凯。”

发完之后我自己看了看，觉得虽然矫情了一点，但总体还是满意的。

感情真挚，同时暗示他注意我。

当然，不可能说发了这个王俊凯就会立刻发现我，但总能造成些潜移默化的影响吧，自己给自己助攻，这机会多难得啊。

这么想着，我几乎都不嫉妒0000这个号了。

发完私信之后大概过了半个小时，王俊凯照例给我发了个截图，同时配上了一个我不知道出处的惊恐表情。

……惊恐毛线啊，老子深情告白你有什么好怕的！

我深呼吸十秒钟，平心静气，回了他一个，“？”

“你看截图啊！”

“看了啊，所以呢？”

“千玺，你不觉得很恐怖吗？”

“啊？”

“你想一想，假如你的准恋爱对象要你和胖虎在一起，你难道不会吓死吗？”

Excuse me？胖虎？我哪里说要你和胖虎在一起了？？？？我说的是我好吗？

我苦于不能剖开王俊凯的脑子看看里面究竟装了什么鬼东西来泄愤，只有用力敲击键盘以排解情绪。

“我没看出来说胖虎啊。”

“一直跟在我身边的不就是胖虎么？”

是陪不是跟，陪也是心理意义不是字面意思，王俊凯你这个傻【哔——】

“我觉得你可能理解错了，那边也许就是随便发发感慨呢，呵呵……”

“真的？”

“小姑娘，伤春悲秋很正常的啦，呵呵……”

“这样，果然找你参谋没错，下次请你吃饭。”

“那就谢谢你了，呵呵……”

“你别老呵呵呀！”

“呵呵……”

十月二十二日开始，之后连着很多天，我发的私信恢复了正常风格，日常，闲聊，和我平常对他说的话也没什么区别。

王俊凯悄悄关注了这个账号，收私信就比原来迅速很多，每天我发完私信出去，不到十分钟就能收到王俊凯的qq消息，雷打不动一张截图，附加一些莫名其妙的“啊这一点好可爱。”的评价。

我一边为这夸奖有些不好意思的高兴，一边忍不住在心底抱怨，妈的老子平常也这么和你讲话你怎么就不觉得可爱呢？

维持着这样痛并快乐的生活，十一月到了。

十一月一日，恰逢一个同学生日，参加完同学聚会回来，到了晚上十点多，回家打开手机，发现王俊凯在qq上给我发了十七八条消息，大概内容有两个，前半段是抱怨或者说哀叹为什么恋爱对象不给他发私信，后半段是在抱怨我死哪儿去了——其实差不多一个意思。

我想这男人真是不可理喻，还没在一起就管东管西的，谁以后跟了他还不被烦死。故意等了十几分钟吃了个苹果才去回复他，“人家可能有事吧。”

那边一如既往回的很快，先是质问了一句，“你怎么也这么久才回【咒骂”然后又道，“你说的有道理，可是高一课应该不太多啊。”

我假装没看到前一句，回道“你怎么知道是高一的？”

“个人资料是00年11月，正常的都是高一吧……哦，你是高二，不过你不算。”

我回他一个微笑表情，决定不到十一点绝不换号发私信。

当然五分钟之后就是十一点这种事情我是不会说的。

十一点，我给他发私信。

“今天有些事情耽搁了，所以发得很晚呢。”

“发的时候就想，这么晚才发你会不会等的不耐烦，还有些担心。可是仔细想想，其实你根本没可能看到这个，我实在是多虑。”

“不过话又说回来，如果假装你在那边的话，说起话来也就能投入些。”

“所以很抱歉，今天有事，发的太晚了。”

“十一点了，不知道你有没有睡觉，我要睡了，希望你能有个好梦。晚安，小凯。”

我极轻松地发完了今天的例行私信，然后切换了账号退出微博打开qq来等王俊凯的截图，只是等了好几分钟也没有任何消息，不由产生了我其实没有发出私信的疑惑，这么想着又打开了微博的app，切换用户没过几秒钟，手机就微微一震。

【系统：你有一条来自tfboys-王俊凯的私信。】

我带着极大的惊吓点了进去，王俊凯的回复十分简单，只有两个字。

晚安。

这可真是……我盯着那两个字，完全不知道要怎么回复，正当机时qq终于来了消息。

王俊凯先发了个彼尔德大哭的表情过来，然后是一张姗姗来迟的截图。

“怎么办，千玺千玺，怎么办？”

“什么怎么办？”

“我回复她了……我一时冲动就回复她了！”

“你不还准备和人家谈恋爱么，回复一下算什么大事？”

“我也没说就一定要谈啊，这样子接下来要怎么聊？我完全不知道啊……”

“什么？你竟然不准备谈！你这是欺骗感情！”

王俊凯毫无幽默感地回复我，“别闹。”，过一会儿又说，“怎么办啊？”

“你先等人家回复呗。”

“我有点慌。”

“你放心，对方只有更慌。这么晚了，还是先睡觉吧啊。”

“……那晚安【难过。”

“晚安。”

我没哄王俊凯，我确实比王俊凯慌，慌多了。

谁知道要怎么回复啊！

我拿着手机苦思冥想了大概两分钟，终于做出了决定——

那什么……俗话说的好，明日愁来明日忧，今天晚安都说过两遍了，我还是睡觉去罢。

小时候看小说看电视，主角们碰到了什么难事，总是轻轻松松地说，没事，明天就是新的一天了，然后到了明天，事情就真的解决了。

我一直以为明天有什么魔咒，后来才知道不是这样的，那只是因为他们是主角而已。

所以这就不难解释即使到了第二天，我依然不知道该怎么回复王俊凯这件事。

其实我觉得假如0000这个号不是我而是一个真的他的粉丝，被回了一句晚安大概是要高兴地疯掉，也许该回王俊凯一千个卧槽来表达感情——但是这样是不是会有损（王俊凯不知为何坚信的）可爱的形象？

虽然我很嫉妒0000收到王俊凯的喜欢，但是如果王俊凯变得不喜欢她了，我只怕会更难过，这感觉实在是很复杂，但具化为行动却很简单——拉近0000与王俊凯的关系顺便助攻我。

所以当务之急就是怎么回复他……

易烊千玺一筹莫展。

幸运的是王俊凯比我还要着急，下午六点多，刚吃过晚饭就收到了王俊凯的qq消息。

“千玺，就快八点了，妹子就该看到私信了，怎么办？我好着急……”

“你有什么好着急的……”

“我不知道她会怎么回复我啊。”

你当然不知道了，连我都不知道呢……不过这么一说的话……我忽然进入了聪明绝顶状态，悟出了个好办法。

“你希望她怎么回复你啊？”

王俊凯沉默了足足有一分钟，才回复道，“首先是惊讶一下吧……然后呢，就和我表白一下……嗯，这个时候要害羞一下，最后再和我说些平常的事情，来一句晚安。”

了不起哦！王俊凯真牛逼哦！

我默默记下这段话，顺便做些细节上的确认，“怎么惊讶啊，发一堆卧槽么？”

王俊凯发了个嫌弃的表情过来，不屑道，“你以为是你吗？”

您别说，还真是我。

我憋着没吐槽，虚心请教道，“那不是我会怎样啊？”

“人家妹子表示惊讶会用语气词好吗？”

我不由肃然起敬，“您可真懂妹子呀！”

“是呀，还不多学点，你这个直男癌。”

鉴于确实要多学点，我宽容地没有反驳，只是给他发了个qq表情里他的笑脸。

十一月二日晚上八点半，我切换了账号，给王俊凯发私信。

“诶诶诶诶诶！！！！！！真的是小凯吗？？！”

“真是难以置信……之前的表白都被看到了吗？请不要放在心上……不对，我是说，虽然我确实很喜欢小凯……可是，可是……”

“呜，请无视我的话吧QAQ”

“还有，我是不是太话痨了……啊啊啊怎么办，根本没法平静下来⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄”

“我需要深呼吸来缓解情绪……呜……我觉得自己简直是全天下最幸福的人了！”

“啊啊，不知道你现在在干什么呢？是不是在上晚自习呢？高三的课程很辛苦吧，希望你能早点休息呀，昨晚十一点回复我，实在是太晚啦，会不会有黑眼圈？”

“啊啊，好像废话太多了~~~~(>_<)~~~~”

“那么，晚安，小凯。”

这私信总共发了五六分钟，内容极尽装可爱之能事，发的同时qq就在不停的响，不用看就知道肯定是王俊凯的直播截图，好不容易发完了晚安切到qq，就看到了他的最终评语。

“这妹子真是超可爱啊！”

我不由得有些害羞，“是么？”

王俊凯毫无害羞之情的肯定道，“是啊，超可爱的！”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯，你真有眼光，我也觉得很可爱。”

“千玺，你用不着夸的，省的我怀疑你有什么别的心思，吃起醋来影响关系就不好了。”

我琢磨了半天他吃这样的飞醋是不是脑子有病，但考虑到不管怎么样王俊凯总是因为我吃醋，心情一好便宽容起来，只回了一句“岂有此理！”

王俊凯回了我一个大笑的表情，我于是接着问，“你还准备回复她么？”

“那必须的啊。”

“哈？”我提醒他，“你可得想好了，这样回复就有种不得不谈恋爱的意思了。”

“我本来就是想谈恋爱的啊。”

“这就确定人选啦？”

“嗯，我觉得这是个好姑娘，你看我回复她她也没借机问我些什么私人问题，这点挺好的。”

这不是我对你私人问题了解的很多想不起要问么……

我颇为尴尬地在屏幕这边咳嗽了两声，然后问道，“那你准备回什么？”

“没想好……”

“你可得快点想，搞不好人家就守着手机等着你咧。”

“⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄”

“你别复制人家的东西卖萌啊……”

“放屁，一打害羞就出来了，根本不是复制的。”

“那你也不能打。”

“这是情侣款，懂不懂？”

“不懂。”

“⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄”

“⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄”

这一天我和王俊凯的聊天到此结束，微博账号一直是0000，没切换回去，然而王俊凯也没发什么东西过来。

十一点，我上床睡觉，最后看了一眼0000的私信界面。

空荡荡的，没有新消息提示。

我在心里暗暗啐了一口，妈呀，王俊凯真是个胆小鬼。

十一月三日，早上起来时看了看微博，依然什么也没有，垂头丧气地切换了账户去上学。

再回来的时候是下午六点多，吃了晚饭，写作业之前惯例地玩手机，先看了眼qq，没有王俊凯的消息，再切换回0000，也没有新的私信。

于是假装不知情地给王俊凯发qq，“诶，昨天忘记问了，你最后回了啥啊？”

“千玺，说出来你不要笑我。”

笑啥呀我昨天早就笑过了……

“成，我保证，你说了啥？”

“我啥也没说……”

“哈？”

“真的，我本来是想说的，你得相信我，我真的是想说的……可是就是不知道该说什么啊，睡前纠结了好久，后来拿着手机就睡着了……”

“……”

“你在笑吧，千玺，你是不是在笑啊？”

“没笑啊。”

“你肯定在笑！”

“真没笑。”

“我不信。”

“……好嘛，笑一笑有什么大不了的……”

“你答应了我不笑的！”

妈呀王俊凯真是难搞……

为了报复反复无常的队长，我打开微博开始发私信。

“今天没去上晚自习，所以私信比平常发的早些呢~”

“打开私信界面的时候还是觉得啊啊啊好害羞，不过很奇怪，打字的时候就平静下来了，大概你身上有种让人平静的力量……这么说会不会有点太矫情了？可是我确实是这么想的。”

“昨天光顾着高兴你的回复了，忽然想到我这样一个你不认识的人一直发私信，对你来说其实很打扰吧，会不会是不好意思和我说这个呢？如果真的有打扰到你的话请务必指出，千万不用顾虑我的想法。”

“那么，今天就说这些吧，晚安，小凯。”

打完字之后自己又看了一遍，无以复加地满意，简直恨不得变出个分身来拍拍自己的肩膀说句“真有你的。”，无奈这种科幻的念头毕竟没有实现的可能，只好拿着手机傻笑。

笑了大概一分钟，手里的手机开始震动，神奇之处在于震的是微博，王俊凯再一次的没有请教我就发了私信，这次的私信字数倒是比上次多了很多，不过比起王俊凯在我面前的夸奖，私信简直冷淡得不应该。

“我并不觉得有什么打扰，你可以继续发私信。我对于你的坚持有些感触。”

“晚安。”

他是不是在装高冷啊？我盯着这两行字，颇有些怀疑，然后王俊凯的qq立刻便给我做出了解答。

他发来的qq消息，惯例先是一张截图，然后是他的疑问，“你看我这样回合适吗？”

“我觉得你有点冷淡啊……明明在我面前把她夸上天了，怎么发私信一副高高在上的样子？”

“我觉得这样比较酷啊，女孩子不就该喜欢这样的吗？”

“可能只有你那个世界的女孩子喜欢吧。”

“显然……”

“0000不一定是。”

“咦你怎么知道我要说什么？”

“俗话说得好，看你张嘴就知道你要排什么排泄物啦……”

“千玺，我看你是欠削了吧。”

“⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄”

“你害羞个屁……一点也不可爱。”

这区别待遇也太明显了吧，老子不服。

“大哭】哦。”

“乖，吃个糖睡觉去，别耽误哥哥谈恋爱。”

“你现在哪有恋爱好谈？”

“你傻呀，妹子刚回我我就回了她，她肯定看得到，今晚说不定能聊很久呢。”

呵呵，你想得美。

“喂，打不打赌，她要是今晚找你，这周末来重庆我请你吃饭，要是不找你，你就请我吃饭。”

“成交。”

定下赌约的这一刻，我和王俊凯的思维达到了同步，我们同时想道，“我赢定了。”

当然王俊凯的赢是虚幻的不可能的，我一边退出0000的账号，一边默默在心里给他点了根蜡。

十一月四号，星期五，下午我请了假，四点的飞机飞重庆。

等着登机的时候给王俊凯发qq，“怎么样呀，昨天妹子回你了吗？”

王俊凯那边不合时宜地沉默了很久才回复我，“千玺，我发现你这个人很八卦诶，我谈恋爱，你这么操心干什么？”

我镇定地把昨晚定赌约的聊天记录截图给他，“少废话，回你没有？”

“不告诉你。”

“那肯定没有。”

“你胡说八道。”

“那你给我看截图啊。”

“我为什么要给你看我的恋爱记录，你想得美！”

“你可以打马赛克。”

“不会。”

“完了，队长好蠢，怎么办？”

“微笑”

“小凯，你真是傻的，我今天下午就到重庆了，自己不会看？”

“咒骂】你怎么能侵犯他人隐私呢？”

“⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄”

“好了好了，不就是一顿饭吗？哥哥让着你。”

“我要吃金钱豹。”

“沙煲大的拳头吃不吃？”

“楼下的抄手。”

“好，下午哥哥来接你哈。”

“⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄”

“把这表情给我换掉，换掉！”

“⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄”

“咒骂”

“⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄”

“咒骂咒骂咒骂咒骂咒骂咒骂”

“我有七个⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄，你只有六个咒骂，你输了。”

“⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄”

“……”

下飞机的时间段正好碰上王俊凯放学，他本着队友爱的精神跑来接机，顺便践行赌约，带我去吃他楼下的抄手。

其实说句老实话，王俊凯楼下这家抄手店，味道是真的不错，但价格也是真的便宜，由此我不得不一边吃一边抱怨王俊凯的小气。

王俊凯忙着吃，隔老半天才空出嘴来回复我，“别吵，你有种别吃。”

“没种。”

“真是人不要脸，天下无敌。”

“过奖过奖。”

王俊凯吃完了嘴里的东西，朝我傻笑，“你干嘛老偷我们家妹子的表情用呀？”

“什么叫偷，一打害羞就出来了好吗？”

王俊凯朝我大翻白眼，“你别学我说话，讲真，你用着不可爱呀，反而很违和的。”

“岂有此理，你这重色轻友的也太过分了。”

王俊凯不以为耻反以为荣，只是朝我嘿嘿地笑。

吃饱喝足聊天打屁完之后，我跟着王俊凯一起回公司进行晚间训练，苦于远在北京，没跟上他们两的进度，没有得到休息时间，只有借着上厕所的功夫去发了今天的私信。

“啊啊啊，没有打扰到你就好，小凯真是太温柔了……”

“每天都发私信，你说你有些感触，可是这真的不是什么值得一提的东西，还有很多人有和我一样程度的喜欢，因为你真的是一个很好的人啊。”

“认识你真是太好了。”

“晚安，小凯。”

发完这半真半假的私信之后，我赶紧收好手机提裤子走人，回去接着训练。

王俊凯的进度比我快些，所以休息的机会比我多些，时间比我长些，发完私信之后大概过了半个小时，他得到了个休息的机会，我一边练舞一边借着镜子偷看他。

这厮先喝了口水，然后慢悠悠地打开了手机，低头过了大概半分钟，脸上忽然就泛起了笑容——这笑容和平常斗嘴时的傻笑不甚相同，透出一股安静的温柔的意思来，我盯着看得几乎有点发呆。

只是这种笑并没持续多久就换成了我所熟悉的傻笑，然后这厮抬起头开始往我的方向看，我赶紧转开目光，若无其事地开始跳舞，余光里的王俊凯一直在镜子里龇牙咧嘴，上蹿下跳。

然后我就跳错了……并且还被留堂多训练半个小时。

真是奇耻大辱。

为了留堂训练的高效率，我毅然决然地无视了一步三回头的王俊凯和他百转千回的眼神，专心跳舞，专心跳舞。

跳完回房大概是十一点多，一开房门就看到床上的被子鼓鼓的，耸立出一个人形，不免回头去看门牌。

33号，确实是我的房间没错啊。

正不安的时候，床上的人形慢慢坐了起来，显出王俊凯的轮廓，发出熟悉的抱怨声，“你怎么这么慢啊。”

“这不是正常时间么，你在我房里干嘛？”

王俊凯立刻一改之前的萎靡，兴奋起来，一边拉着我坐到床上一边掏手机，“你看你看，0000给我发私信了。”

“哦？”我强打精神装出一副感兴趣的模样，把我发的私信看了一遍，捧场道，“真是恭喜你哦！”

王俊凯挠挠头，“她对我评价可真高啊，哈哈。”

“哈哈。”

“你说她发这个的时候在干嘛呢？”

我强行压制住了脱口而出的在上厕所，微笑道，“我哪知道？”

王俊凯也朝我微笑，“你快去洗漱吧，洗漱完我们一起来想怎么回复她。”

“你在我房里等着就为这啊？”

“是呀，我今晚准备进行第一次聊天。”

“十一点了没可能了。”

“那可不一定，她之前就有十一点给我发过消息，肯定是要十一点多才睡觉的，睡觉前肯定会玩玩手机，我今晚就在这儿等着了，枕头都带过来了，等她回复我了你可得帮我想着怎么回。”

他要是一直在我这儿那0000一辈子都没可能回复他……不过我干嘛要告诉他这个呢？和王俊凯睡一觉多好啊？

我朝王俊凯郑重地点头，“好呀。”

十一月五日，六点多就被王俊凯的闹钟吵醒，心情十分复杂，一半是睡眠被打扰的大怒，一半是不想动弹的懒，两种感情交织之下，我温柔地对王俊凯抱怨道，“调这么早的闹钟，你有毛病啊。”

王俊凯显然也是被吵醒了很不爽，只是苦于是自己的闹钟不好意思发脾气，朝我尴尬地笑笑，露出明晃晃的小虎牙来，“上学的闹钟忘记关了……早起身体好么。”

“早睡早起才身体好。”我扯过被子蒙住头，“昨晚睡得可一点不早。”

“哎你别抢我被子呀。”

“你怎么一点同学友爱精神都没有，还是不是好青年了？”

“当然是，可是你又不是我同学，我给你同学爱干嘛？”

“你说的好有道理，我竟然无法反驳。”

“那你倒是放被子给我呀。”

“不放。”

“我呸！”

“反正你又不要睡觉，要被子干嘛？”

“谁说我不要睡了，昨天睡那么晚，当然要睡到经纪人姐姐来叫才起来。”

“经纪人姐姐碰到你真是倒了八辈子霉。”

“我好歹不赖床，不比某些人。”

面对无法反驳的指责，我发挥“假装没听到”大法，接着之前的话题道，“你也知道昨天睡得晚啊。”

“哈？”

“我都告诉你0000不可能回你了你偏不信，还非得拉着我陪你一起等，无不无聊？”

“莫装逼，昨天我跟你说0000的事情的时候你笑的可挺欢。”

“那是为你美色所倾倒啊亲爱的。”

“放屁！”王俊凯毫无浪漫精神地爆了个粗口，一边抢被子一边道，“还有千玺，我告诉你，0000只有我能叫，你不能叫。”

我死死拉住被子，对王俊凯可鄙的独占欲嗤之以鼻，“那是王俊凯不娶何耽这个号被抢注了才在后面加了四个数字，你以为人家真叫0000啊？”

王俊凯不说话了，连抢被子的手都松了，我隔着被子感觉到他在我旁边躺了下来，悠然地叹了一口气，“你说的对，哎，我昨天怎么没问问她叫什么呢？”

“你要高冷啊大哥，忘了？”

“大哥叫的不错，再来一声。”

“滚。”

……

这样毫无意义的斗嘴一旦开始就停止不下来，当听到经纪人姐姐推门的声音时，我和王俊凯对视一眼，意识到补觉是不可能的了，都不由得悲从中来不可断绝，同时在心底立下宏愿——再也不和这家伙一起睡了。

……唔，对我算个宏愿，对他可能只是个抱怨吧。

唉。唉。唉。唉。

起床之后嘻嘻哈哈的时间就结束了，吃过早饭之后就是声乐课舞蹈课各种课，外加几天后王源生日会的流程排练，从早上九点一直到晚上九点，满满当当，没什么休息时间——就算有休息时间都要么有个明晃晃的王俊凯在旁边看着要么时机不对不到发私信的时间。

所以我就说微博早该有个定时发私信的功能嘛，反馈好多次了可是他们就是不听。

十一月五日，我的待遇比起昨天有些提高，可以躲在浴室而非厕所发今天的私信——虽然浴室外面就是个马桶，不过这个可以忽略的对不对？

昨天晚上王俊凯说要和我讨论一起回复，并且还在我房里等了很久（大概二十分钟），然而我去洗漱几分钟的功夫，他就擅自回复了，回复的内容极其高冷，几乎到了无礼的地步，即使0000不是我的小号，想来也只有百分之零点零一的可能回复他吧。

我盯着手机的私信对话，暗暗对心底的王俊凯吐口水。

屏幕的上半段是我昨天发过去的东西。

“啊啊啊，没有打扰到你就好，小凯真是太温柔了……”

“每天都发私信，你说你有些感触，可是这真的不是什么值得一提的东西，还有很多人有和我一样程度的喜欢，因为你真的是一个很好的人啊。”

“认识你真是太好了。”

“晚安，小凯。”

——多么富有感情，其感人程度简直是闻着伤心见者落泪，对不对？

然后我们来看深度装逼爱好者标准直男癌括弧对0000有好感想谈恋爱括弧王俊凯的回复。

“谢谢。”

别看了真没了，王俊凯就回了这两个字。

如果我是0000大概就要哭了吧。

——这些话昨天就和王俊凯说过了，然而这厮只是沉浸于自己回复的深沉之中，并被自己帅的死去活来不可自拔。之后还翻出0000给他发的早期私信里的表白话来证明这姑娘十分温柔善良决不会在意这么一点点高冷。

“你知道喜欢是什么吗？喜欢大概就是哪怕你剪了我最讨厌的发型说了我最讨厌的话来到我的面前，我的心都还是会为了你而跳动，每一寸地方都写着你的名字。”

——这种我中二时期从其它地方抄来的表白的句子也亏你真的信啊！

然而既然王俊凯真的信了，0000就没办法生气，但是谢谢这两个字任何智商正常的人都没法接话，我只有假装被爱蒙蔽双眼的无知少女来开启话题了。

“这种事情真的没必要谢谢啊，天啊，小凯真是太温柔了。”

“今天组合的微博说了王源生日会的事情，不知道这几天你们会不会很忙呢？可是想一想，你们平常训练也很辛苦，这样说的话，生日会可能还是个放松吧。”

“官微发的照片里你的眼睛真好看啊，我存下来当壁纸了，希望你别介意。”

“希望你们三个人都好好的呀。”

“晚安，小凯。”

发完私信，我赶紧切换账号同时删除了0000——开玩笑，王俊凯这么喜欢偷玩其他人手机，万一被他发现了可怎么办？反正我也记得账号密码，大不了每天输一次，也不是多大点事。

做完了一切准备，我放松下来，安心躺在浴缸里，打开哔哩哔哩，开始享受一天中最美好的泡澡时光。

大概过了一集和歌子酒的时间，王俊凯闯了进来，带着我所熟悉的傻笑，嚷嚷道，“0000回复我了哟。”

讲真，王俊凯，要不是老子喜欢你，要不是0000这么巧是老子的小号，就冲你现在这一天一汇报情况的烦人劲，一定会和你绝交以杜绝烦恼。

我冷静地退出视频，以翻白眼的姿势看着他，“你好不好给我发个qq说，洗澡的时候闯进来小心我告你性骚扰。”

“都是男生有什么好在意的啦，千玺你婆婆妈妈的很娘哦。”

“哦，那你不要找娘炮呀。”

“别瞎扯，你快看。”他心思全不在斗嘴上，傻笑着把手机递到我面前。

我，易·捧场小王子·烊千玺，一如既往地极给面子地看完了那些，然后恰如其分地打击道，“她说你眼睛好看肯定是哄你高兴的，那么糊的图亏她能看到眼睛。”

“那不是，”王俊凯面色严肃地纠正我，“她原来就说过我眼睛好看的。”

“啊？”

“具体哪天我忘了，反正之前有一天她给我说了这么一句话——啊，原话怎么样我不大记得了，不过大概意思是这样——

你的眼睛很漂亮，倒映着天上的星星，就像一片宇宙。然而还是我的眼睛更美，因为里面有你。

嗯……可见她觉得我眼睛好看由来已久……喂，又不是夸你你脸红干嘛？”

黑历史被拿出来能不脸红吗？这句话一定是很早的时候发的，那个时候我满脑子都是些酸话，每天给王俊凯发一条充当表白——然而说来奇怪，我对这句话都没什么印象了，真难为王俊凯居然记得。

“诶，你怎么把对话记得这么清楚啊？难道你把私信全背了一遍？”

“哪能啊，就是没事的时候看了几遍而已。”

我看着王俊凯，连脸红都忘了。

他还真是很喜欢0000啊。

一时间不由得肃然起敬，“了不起，深情款款，佩服佩服。”

脸红从我脸上转移了过去，王俊凯摸了摸鼻子，竟然没说什么话，只是朝我不好意思地笑笑。

我被这笑容晃得有点晕，情感主导了思维，不由亲切表白道，“别害羞呀，小哥，来都来了，要不要和哥哥我泡个鸳鸯浴？”

王俊凯朝我深情款款地一笑，“不约，死基佬。”

我躺在浴缸里听着他远去的脚步声，心里十分感慨。

小号没人权≈狗。又知我不如小号。

呜呼哀哉，我不如狗。

十一月七日，吃过晚饭之后，晚课之前，我陪着王俊凯出门给王源买生日礼物。

今天下午声乐课的休息时间，我们三个凑在一起聊天，王俊凯大言不惭地说他给王源的礼物肯定比我的好甚至可能是王源这辈子收过最好的礼物，其态度之坚定吓得我和王源一愣一愣的，然而谁能想到他竟然还没买呢？

去的公交车上我对他夸夸其谈的行为进行了深入浅出鞭辟入里的批判，王俊凯为了要买通我不给王源告密全程闭嘴看窗外，我酣畅淋漓地数落了一通竟然觉得有些无趣，有种打拳而击中棉花的无力感，只有悻悻地闭嘴。

王俊凯等了几秒钟，偏过头来看我，“你怎么不说啦，是不是没词了？”

“不不不，我这是不忍心继续批评你，一种伟大的同情心，你还不快点感谢我。”

“想不到单身狗竟然有要谦让有对象人士的自觉，我真是十分佩服。”王俊凯一本正经地拍我的肩膀，然后笑点极低地被自己乐得要死。

我一边暗暗对这有对象人士的说法嗤之以鼻，一面想自己有督促他不要陷得太深的义务，于是提醒道，“你先别急，你有没有想过，万一0000是个男的，是个gay怎么办？”

王俊凯依然笑的一脸灿烂，“我们的粉丝里会有男生吗？就算有男生也没有这样一天到晚给我发私信的吧，死忠到这种地步，要还是男生岂不是弯的……呃……”

我笑的几乎要从公交的座椅上滚下去。

天啊队长是个傻子怎么办？在线等，挺急的。

下了公交之后我跟着王俊凯逛了许多店铺，然而并没有挑中什么好东西，眼看就要到该回去的时候了，王俊凯抓耳挠腮很久，忽然对我说要去上厕所。

我目送着他进了洗手间，等了个两分钟看他还没出来，想来厕所排队人多，便掏出手机准备发今天的私信。

所谓见缝插针，我现在算是知道是什么意思了。

登了0000的账户，还没来得及调到私信界面就感觉到手机一震。

Tfboys-王俊凯：现在在吗？想问你件事，方便么？

发信时间一分钟前。

怪不得忽然要去厕所，原来要找0000来问礼物的事情，我真是佩服佩服。

赶紧回复他。

“在的在的，你问就是啦~”

十秒钟后王俊凯发了个可爱的表情过来，然后问道。

“你觉得送男生礼物该送什么呢？”

“这个时间……是给王源准备的吗？”

“对。”

你对0000倒是敢承认哦，我抱着手机笑的要死，恶搞和维持少女形象两个念头在脑海里交织，两个小人一个说，“送王源脱毛膏吧，褪掉腋毛腿毛维持偶像形象。”，另一个小人说，“还是送面锦旗吧，上书生日快乐四个大字，可以用一辈子哦！”

……咦少女形象的小人在哪里？

我脑补完王俊凯手持脱毛膏的锦旗的画面，终于严肃正经起来，上知乎搜了搜男生礼物，挑了个最温柔少女的回复他。

“送个香薰机吧，这种东西很实用，但是王源平常应该不会想到去买吧。”

“啊这个不错，谢谢你了。”

“不用谢。”

王俊凯没回应了，我赶紧矫情两句说了个晚安，切换删除账号没过半分钟，王俊凯就优哉游哉地从洗手间里出来了，面色十分得意，然而我一看到他就忍不住开始笑，倒搞的王俊凯有些紧张，前后审视了一下自己才跑过来，一边还问着，“你笑什么呢？我哪里衣服没穿好吗？”

“没没没，就是刚刚看到一段子。”我咳嗽两声，暗暗掐了自己一把镇定下来，问道，“怎么样啊，你想好买什么了吗？”

“嗯，想好了。”

“啥啊？”

“我不告诉你，哎你别跟着我，我自己去买，你去门口等我。”

“这有什么好瞒的啊？”

“我要保密，保密，乖，回头请你吃好吃的。”

“吃什么？”

“一缕清风。”

“滚！”

话是这么说，我还是顺着王俊凯的意思去门口等，一来是我已经知道他要买什么了所以没了好奇心，二来是王俊凯这人我知道的，虽然嘴上总说请我一缕清风一根头发一顿胖揍，但是只要说了请吃饭还是会请的。

思考着要他请什么的同时，我又忍不住开始翻手机，打开微博的时候忽然想到，今天对王俊凯应该算是个值得纪念的日子吧。

他想着要和0000聊天想了那么久，都因为些乱七八糟的原因没能成功，结果今天非常自然的就发生了……现在想起来，我的反应是不是太平静了？早知道应该多打几个啊来表达兴奋之情的。

啊。啊。啊。啊。

十一月八号，王源的生日会，事情很多，但比起上课，其实还算轻松。

上午我和王俊凯送了生日礼物，王俊凯送的果然是香薰机，我一看到就忍不住笑，幸亏生日宴本来就是个该笑的场合，我倒不是特别突兀。

下午七点开始宴会，会场被布置得挺仙气，又有些可爱，很符合王源的风格。

生日会的主角惯例的会有独唱的环节，也会有单独的与粉丝互动的时间，这个时候我和王俊凯就在后台一边嗑瓜子一边等，然后我想起来昨天忘记问他一件事，“诶，昨天0000没给你发私信么？你怎么没拿给我看？”

王俊凯显而易见地脸红了一下，连瓜子都忘了吃，吞吞吐吐道，“我觉得这个东西共享不太好。”

“胡说八道。”

王俊凯眼珠子转了转，开始强词夺理“千玺，你不能这么八卦你懂不懂？”

我学着他转了转眼珠子，“你怎么想到买香薰机的？”

他对我突然转换的话题错愕了几秒钟，才答道，“因为我机智啊。”

我朝他坏笑，“你老实说，你是不是去问了0000要买什么礼物，所以才不好意思给我看？”

王俊凯瞪着我，一副标准的不知所措表情，半晌才说，“千玺，你智商有点高啊！”

我毫不愧疚地收下他的赞美，同时在心里偷偷说。

王俊凯，你智商有点低啊。

八号，九点多，生日宴结束。

我赶紧滚去机场准备回家，王俊凯出于被我揭穿秘密的恼羞成怒，对我失去了队友爱，不再送我去机场，我正好乘这个机会给他发私信。

“刚刚看完了生日宴，真是很棒呀，希望我也能说一句‘王源生日快乐。’”

“不知道你有没有选择香薰机作为礼物呢？如果选了的话希望王源喜欢呀。”

“今天你们应该很忙，我就不……”

这句话还没打完，王俊凯的回复就来了。

“我都问你了，当然买了香薰机。王源还挺喜欢的，真是谢谢你。”

如果是0000的话……喜欢的对象按照自己的建议买了东西，应该会很开心的吧，即使是我，都感觉到了某种恋爱的愉快感情了。

“啊啊，那真是太好了<(￣ˇ￣)/”

“现在你们应该很忙吧~我就不打扰你啦~晚安，小凯。”

“嗯，晚安。”

……哎，这就是恋爱中的人的对话吗？

不知道为什么有一点开心啊。

从十一月七日的第一次对话之后，也许是做过的事情再做起来便没那么困难，也许是我和王俊凯分居两地发私信方便不少，之后我——我是说0000——和王俊凯的私信往来便变得稀松平常起来，虽然困于要保持妹子的淑女形象还不能和他进行斗嘴这样的高级交流，但聊天也终于越来越多，说话的语气也总算进化到了不会让人一看就犯尴尬恐惧症的程度。

总用时大概十七八天，对话大概三十多次，历时大概十几个小时。

在这不算多么漫长但也绝对称不上短暂的时间里，我和王俊凯的对话有了突飞猛进的变化，从最早的这样——

“说了这么久了也不知道你叫什么，怎么称呼好？”

“叫我00就好啦O(∩_∩)O~”

“真是个好名字啊！”

——让人一看就尴尬恐惧症发作的文字，变成了这样——

“最近上了好多电影啊，不知道看哪个好来的。”

“仙境之桥就挺不错的，很治愈。”

“难道不是致郁么……”

“咦你竟然知道啊~”

——虽然还是不太熟络但总归有些话说。

我们聊的东西很多，内容也挺广泛，有时候我会和他说学校里的事情——

“今天物理老师临时搞了个小测验，事先完全没有说过，真是TAT……”

“物理啊……好久没学啦，不然还能教你一下。”

有时候我会和他说最近喜欢的东西——

“诶诶诶，我跟你说，最近我发现一首歌超好听的，歌名是XXX，歌手是XX。”

“嗯，我去听听看。”

有时候我会跟他说楠楠——

“今天弟弟在学校里受表扬啦，奖励了一个本子，弟弟什么的真是太棒啦。”

“咦现在居然奖励本子啦，我那个时候只是一朵花就打发掉了的。”

有时候我会和他说我自己——

“今天你们三个又凑到一起啦，看花絮，你们感情真好啊。”

“这当然么，队友啊感情能不好么？”

“最早的时候经常有各种谣言，说什么你们都排斥千玺啊什么的……”

“没这回事，我和千玺关系好的很，平常总聚在一起聊天，我还请他吃过好多次饭呢。”

更多的时候，我会跟他讲自己碰到的各种各样的事情，比如这样——

“昨天熬夜把作业写完了今天居然忘记带，还被老师批评了……”

“果然不管哪里的老师都是没带=没写的逻辑么？”

或者这样——

“今天坐公交去学校的时候身边的大妈睡着了，一直往我身上倒，害的我坐了没多久就赶紧站起来溜走了。”

“你这样很没有友爱精神诶，大妈靠一靠也不会少块肉的嘛。”

“可是她流口水啊！”

“(⊙x⊙;)！”

这样——

“今天不小心把杯子摔到地上了，真是超级心塞啊……”

“碎了就碎了吧，再买就是。有没有割到手？”

还有这样——

“现在已经很冷了，不知道为什么家里还是有虫子，昨天晚上玩手机的时候虫子就一直往手机上飞实在是超讨厌的。”

“我也是这样啊，有一天晚上一共打死了十只蚊子，真是不知道哪儿来的。”

和这样——

“今天回家的路上看到一只小猫，黑白相间的，超可爱，我给它喂了小鱼干，可惜它不吃跑远了。”

“大概野猫的防范心比较强吧。”

以及这样——

“今天我去试了一下乳酪吐司，没有想象中好吃，真是遗憾。”

“你买之前该问问我，我早就试过了，味道相当一般的。”

简直太啰嗦了，然而王俊凯总是认认真真地在那边听，我便也事无巨细地把我的生活一一向他汇报。

这是情侣才会做的事。

虽然没有表白，但是我和王俊凯在进行着恋爱，我对此深信不疑。

这样的深信一直持续到了十一月二十四日。

十一月二十四日，刷微博的时候看到有人说前些天上的周边护膝发货了，想想如果是个粉丝大概会买这个，于是无耻地借用来发了私信。

“小凯，刚刚淘宝提醒说护膝发货了，大概过几天我就能带着这个去溜冰了吧，想想真是很开心啊。”

然后王俊凯显而易见地恭维道，“原来你会溜冰，看起来很厉害啊。”

“不厉害的，水平非常非常一般啦。”

王俊凯十有八九是本着夸奖的心思回话，但却不经意间开始发表直男癌言论，“女生一般都不怎么喜欢运动吧，所以你这样很不错呢。”

“我喜欢跑跑跳跳的，哈哈。”

王俊凯半天没回我，估计是不知道该怎么回，眼看着场面变得有些尴尬，我赶紧终结话题。

“今天又开始上课了吧，不知道会不会很辛苦呢，希望你能早点睡。”

“晚安，小凯。”

“你也早点睡，晚安。”

虽然这么互相说了早睡，但事实上一直到十一点，我和王俊凯都没睡着，证据是十一点时他终于发来了今天的截图，同时估计是费尽了平生的勇气朝我请教道，“我觉得很奇怪，虽然聊天聊了这么久，但是很多时候还是觉得不知道和她说什么，感觉没有事情好讲，怎么办？”

“就说废话呗，哪有那么多正事讲，凑在一起都是说废话的。”

“有的时候废话也不知道说什么。”

“你和我在一起不挺多话说的么。”

“那不一样，和你肆无忌惮的，和妹子总得有些顾忌不是。”

“叫你重色轻友，现在知道我好了吧。”

“是啊，她要是像你一样就好了，多少多些话讲。”

王俊凯这话说的并不怎么漂亮，但情真意切的让我颇有些心动，顺着他的意思开玩笑道，“那你不如和我谈恋爱得了。”

王俊凯发了个大笑的表情过来，然后说，“我忘了，和妹子说了要早睡的，晚安啦。”

“晚安。”

我不知道说过晚安之后王俊凯有没有立刻去睡，我反正是过了很久没睡着。

他和我在一起确实是有说不完的话，和00在一起也的确是时常陷入无话可讲的境地，但就算是这样，他其实只会希望00像我，而不会对我产生什么暧昧感情。

不能抱怨说为什么没有共同话题他也还是喜欢00，这根本逻辑错误，就像霍金发现黑洞理论不是因为他有残疾一样。

他一开始喜欢00就不是为了有共同话题，所以自然也不会因为我和他有共同话题而喜欢我。

这本来是显而易见的事情，只是我被最近的聊天所迷惑，产生了自己就是00的错觉，产生了和王俊凯谈恋爱的人是我的错觉。

但这毫无疑问是绝对的错误，我终于明白它，希望还没有太晚。

十一月二十五日，起床后纠结了很久要不要删掉0000的账号，手点在删除键上持续了十几秒还是放开了，并且不由自主地脸红而且羞愧。

理由是我发现删除账号根本没有什么卯月。

第一我记得账号密码，想再登录简直不要太简单，删掉了也只是看着高兴，其实屁用没有。第二如果忽然之间黑掉账号王俊凯肯定会怀疑，假如他用某些黑科技来定位0000的登陆地点定位到我……那我大概会被打死吧。

所以我的决定是私信姑且先发着，天也可以先聊着，但是要慢慢地冷下来，然后断掉。

说来好笑，起先带着恋爱的感情每天给他发私信的时候，反倒没有一天到晚想着这件事，甚至还为了别忘记发私信而专门设置了一个闹钟，现在决意要抽身了，却见到什么都想起私信来。

而更可笑的在于，原来不想着发的时候，一切事情都是有趣的，都是可以分享的，现在满脑子发私信的事情，偏偏这一天却平平无奇，没有任何值得说道的地方，没有有趣的经历姑且不说，甚至连倒霉的事情都没有。

晚上十点半，闹钟极负责任地开始狂呼，我愁眉苦脸地摁掉它，调出了私信界面，开始昧着良心捏造句子。

“今天发的比平常晚啊o(>﹏<)o”

“作业实在是太多啦……今天不能玩手机了QAQ”

“晚安，小凯，明天见。”

发的非常迅速快捷，没有半点犹豫，这一个月来突飞猛进的不仅仅是00和王俊凯的关系，还有我装小姑娘的水平。

发出去等了一会儿，王俊凯先是给我发了个qq消息，“天哪，妹子今天竟然不理我！”，然后再给0000发来了个姗姗来迟的晚安。

我拿着手机差点没笑出来，退了0000的微博账号，打开了qq开始回复王俊凯，“人家妹子只是有事，你用得着这么一副怨妇样么？”

“瞧你这话说的，你想当怨妇还当不成呢。”

这样傻里傻气的自我夸耀的行为，除了白眼我想不到还能给什么反馈，只是白眼没法隔着一千多公里穿过去，只有眨眨眼睛平息鄙夷省省力气，白眼没出现在我脸上，而发出去的表情代替我的脸翻了白眼。

十一月二十六日，星期六，坐早上九点多的飞机去重庆。

王俊凯一如既往地热（偷）心（懒）来接机，上飞机前还发qq消息说特别想我，结果我进了车子他都在玩手机，压根没发现。

心里很苦。

我偷偷凑近他想看看这厮在干嘛这么专注——如果是在看某些高雅爱情动作片的话我大概能嘲笑他三年吧——不过很可惜并没有，我凑过去的时候这家伙正在打字，一发现我就下意识地删，我赶紧把他手机抢过去，然后发现某件其实比AV更适合嘲笑的事情。

王俊凯在给0000发私信，虽然删了一部分，但从剩下来的字里还是能看出他准备发什么。

王俊凯准备约0000见面。

当然他应该不是真的要约，只是在这里打打草稿满足一下YY心态。

后来我仔细思考了一下，觉得这个时候我其实应该难过或者慌张，但是在能想到这些之前，就控制不住地开始笑了起来。

王俊凯的脸随着我的笑而渐渐变红，罕见地既没有上来抢手机也没有骂我，只是坐在原地默默地捂住了脸，我哈哈哈哈地笑完，把手机还给他。

这个过程本来是十分简单轻易的，但要么是命运的玩笑，要么是神明的捉弄，要么是我的手滑——总而言之，当手机被交到王俊凯手上的时候，尴尬的事情发生了。

那条被删了小半截但还是能看出意思的私信，发出去了。

手机屏幕朝着我，所以我比王俊凯更早发现这个，并且亲眼看着那条消息左边的小圈圈从出现到消失……

王俊凯你不准备发私信的时候难道不知道断网吗？！！！

鉴于副驾驶上还坐着不能透露姓名的公司人员，我只好以沉痛的心情拍了拍王俊凯的肩膀，把手机给他看。

他眯着眼睛盯着屏幕看了大概有三秒钟，然后闭上了眼睛，使劲眨了眨又睁开，再次看了一眼屏幕，我全程提防着他的大叫，然而他竟然没有，只是深呼吸了几下，面上居然泛起一点羞涩来，看着我慢慢说，“你是不是故意的？”

“显然不是啊。”

“哦……”他拉长着声音回复我，表情还是很有些羞涩，“其实我想发见面的私信……”

“停停停。”眼看着不能透露姓名的人士回过头来，我赶紧打断他，凑到他耳边说，“咱们晚上说，我晚上去找你。”

王俊凯朝我点点头，不说话了。

我盯着他脸上的红，想他刚才没说完的话是什么。

其实我想发见面的私信……

后面要接的话怎么想都是想发很久了吧？所以他难道是要感谢我帮他发了出去？

这太可笑了，就算不管我准备放弃00的决定，就算是之前，00的定位也只是给我助攻的号，结果风水轮流转，现在却轮到我给00助攻了？王俊凯想要女朋友，可是我要从哪里去给他找个（爱装）可爱的妹子来？

我，易烊千玺，十五岁，陷入了人生的大迷惘。

十一月二十五日，晚课结束之后我被留下来单独训练了一下三天后生日会上的歌，完事之后我纠结了一阵子要不要直接去找王俊凯，但胆怯似乎是所有人的固有特征，即使我明知道和王俊凯讨论0000的事情避不过，也觉得很可以再晚一些。

因此我决定先去泡（平均用时一个半小时的）澡，等泡完再去思考这个究极问题。

泡澡的时候习惯性的打开微博切换账号，果不其然一登陆便感觉手机一震，点开一看就是王俊凯那半截子消息。

“00，认识这么久了，我在想要不要见一”

见你妹啊！

这句话在我脑海中回荡，然而并没有发出去的胆子。同时也许是泡着温水智商得到了提升，我忽然意识到上午我实实在在是做错了。

反正0000是我，我只要在王俊凯看到消息发送之前把这条聊天记录删掉就行了……

为什么上午的我那么蠢？

我盯着手机屏幕咬牙切齿地思考这个问题并最终得出结论——

那个时候我一定是被王俊凯附体了吧。

哦，说曹操曹操到，正想着王俊凯这傻子，一张傻脸就凑到我面前了……

等一下！为什么我会看到王俊凯？！！！

真真切切地意识到王俊凯凑过来的那个瞬间，我吓得差点没把手机丢掉，王俊凯也被我过激的反应吓了一跳，退后了几步皱眉道，“不是吧千玺，你难道在干什么苟且之事？一看到我就吓成这样。”

我趁着他还没过来赶紧删除掉0000的微博账号，然后打开相机道，“老子在洗澡好么？你洗澡的时候闯进来一个人你不会吓一跳吗？”

王俊凯朝我煞有介事地点点头，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势抢走了我的手机，看了一眼屏幕便大笑起来，“你居然偷偷躲在这里自拍哦，怪不得看到我吓成那样。”

“要你管。”我光着身子不便起身，只是朝他伸手，“手机给我，没事快滚。”

“还真有事。”王俊凯一边说一边把他自己的手机拿给我看，屏幕上赫然是换了个方向的我刚刚在看的聊天记录，我左看右看上看下看也没发现什么不一样来，于是朝他大翻白眼，“咋了？”

“你看，我上午发的那条有已读标志了。”

What？什么叫已读？微博还有已读功能？？为什么我不知道？？？

王俊凯居高临下以鄙视的眼神看着我，“你多久没更新微博了你个穷鬼。”

“Excuse me？这和穷有什么关系？”

“不更新是因为没WiFi呗，没WiFi是因为穷呗。”

“狗屁不通。”

“哎，00后的小屁孩就是无法理解前辈的睿智啊。”

“是是是，毕竟您吃过的屎比我吃过的饭都多。”

王俊凯可能是找不到话来回我，于是发挥起“假装没听到”大法，突兀地转移话题道，“00看到这一条了，但是没立刻回我，你说该怎么办？”

“看你自己怎么想了，你真的想和她见面啊？”

“真的啊，不然我打字干嘛？就是之前没下定决心。”

“呃……”我费力找着借口，“你想，万一她很丑呢？”

“人好就行啊。”

“假如是个男的呢？”

王俊凯对我施以冷漠脸。

……好了我知道我装妹子装的太像了。

“那万一是你什么……呃，你哪个老师没结过婚啊？”

“我老师都已婚，谢谢。”

“那还有可能……”

“不是，千玺，你说你小小年纪，思想怎么这么龌龊呢？”

你才龌龊你全家都龌龊。

我看着他叹了一口气，再次问道，“你真的要和00见面啊？”

他蹲在浴缸边，抬起头来看我，平淡道“是啊。”

我继续叹气，问出困扰我很久的问题来，“我真的搞不懂诶，你喜欢她什么啊？”

“一开始就是很感动吧，坚持了很多年啊，后来聊起来就觉得是个很好的人，所以就很喜欢。”

“但是每天想到你的好人肯定不止她一个的。”

“可是其他人不是00啊。”

这话说的，太肉麻了，不吐槽都对不起我和他的革命感情，“我要吐了。”

王俊凯-瘪嘴。

我赶紧拍拍他的肩膀，“不是啊小凯，你想一想，你发现00只是因为你想谈恋爱吧，事实上你根本不知道她是个什么人，怎么会有很深的感情呢？”

王俊凯-思考。

我赶紧趁热打铁，“我觉得吧，你对她的喜欢只是你想谈恋爱二把她当做一个感情的投射对象而已，事实上并没有真的喜欢她。”

王俊凯朝我笑笑，把手臂伸到我面前，说，“你摸摸我的手，是不是有什么东西？”

我莫名其妙地摸了摸，“除了毛没什么啊。”

王俊凯-尴尬。

手下的手臂抽了回去，王俊凯看着我，保持着高深莫测的笑容，“我还以为你说的太肉麻我起鸡皮疙瘩了呢。”他沉默了几秒钟，然后把刚才我吐槽他的话还给我，“我要吐了。”

妈的王俊凯再理你老子就是……呃，就是宇宙无敌第一美男子吧。

十一月二十五日，晚上十一点，准备睡觉的时候收到了王俊凯的微信。

“我想了想，可能你说的有道理吧，我对00产生兴趣肯定有很大一部分是出于要谈恋爱的考虑，所以对她的喜欢肯定也不是单纯为了她这个人，你分析的其实挺对。”

终于懂00后的智慧了哦！

我朝着屏幕比中指，然后赶紧断了网睡觉。

虽然一看王俊凯话就没说完，但是谁让他今天鄙夷老子的推理呢？就让他在屏幕前打字等回复吧，明天假装才看到再回复他吧。

反正微信没有已读提示。

十一月二十六日，一如既往地在八点半左右被经纪人姐姐叫起来，一如既往地赖了会床，一如既往地在起床之后以五分钟结束早饭赶去声乐教室。

一如既往地赶。

所以我忘记带手机就是个可以理解的事情了。

到声乐教室的时候才意识到这个，但是老师已经到了，当然没可能再回去拿，只有默默哀悼上午休息时间的无所事事以及没看到的王俊凯的微信。

不过想一想他要说的话都已经在第一条说过了，剩下来的大概总不过是哀嚎妹子为什么看了私信还不理他之类，反正不可能是五体投地说我好厉害，不看也罢。

进度一样，休息时间一样，老师一喊下课，我们三个就各自瘫倒在习惯的椅子上，平时是一人一个手机的呆坐，今天我没带手机，不免有些寂寞，正好坐在中间，于是左边扯两句，右边扯两句地打发时间。

王源最近迷上一部电视剧，恨不得吃饭的时候都抱着看，对我的打岔极不耐烦，不管我说什么都只是嗯嗯两声随便敷衍，非常无趣，转过头去看王俊凯，这厮倒是没看什么电视剧，只是拿着手机在玩那个五边形俄罗斯方块，看起来就一副闲的蛋疼的样子，我于是兴致勃勃地过去骚扰他，“hey，手机借我玩玩啊？”

“干嘛？”

“不干。”

王俊凯对我的荤段子坦然待之，玩着游戏，过了几秒才说，“你太污了。”

“你的反射弧有点长哦。”

王俊凯不理我，我于是再接再厉，“你知不知道过两天什么日子？”

“我又没老年痴呆。”

“那你送我什么礼物？”

“你猜。”

“一千万？”

“越南盾。”

“你干嘛不说津巴布韦币，更少些。”

“这不是关心你么？”

“那钱呢？”

“八十年后烧给你。”

“八十年后你早死了好吗？”

王俊凯依然专心玩游戏，只从牙缝里挤出一声冷哼来。

无趣，真无趣，王俊凯太无趣了。

可是不找他玩更无趣，所以我仍然耐心地骚扰他。

“你给我买什么礼物？”

“反正是你出生到现在见过最好的。”

“你上次也这么说的，结果根本没买，你说，是不是这次也没买？”

王俊凯沉思了一会儿，嗯嗯地敷衍了两句，恰好游戏也死了，于是收起手机抬起头来看着我道，“千玺，你是不是很无聊啊？”

“是啊。”

“那哥哥告诉你一个不无聊的办法啊。”

“请讲。”

“出门右拐，走十米远，左拐，上楼，右拐，去第二个房间，把里面的人打一顿。”

“这他妈哪儿？”

“别爆粗口啊，同学，你是新时代好少年，是时代青少年偶像你懂不懂。”

我朝他翻白眼，“这——哪儿？”

“胖虎的房间。”

我深沉地拍了拍他的肩膀，“小凯。”

“啥？”

“想不到你人不聪明，坏倒是挺坏的啊。”

“滚。”

斗嘴这种东西，有厉害的，也有不厉害的，我和王俊凯大概算是不厉害的，我们在一起斗嘴，基本上有固定的模式，比的只是谁更不要脸，谁说怪话说的早，因此根本谈不上谁输谁赢，只看谁精神胜利法用的到家而已。

但是不管怎么样，斗嘴总是与人斗其乐无穷，而且王俊凯帮我打发了无聊的时间，我还是得谢谢他。

老师说着要集合的时候，我郑而重之地朝王俊凯道谢，“谢谢你陪我打发时间哦，晚上请你吃饭。”

“我要吃小天鹅。”

“小天鹅的餐巾纸。”

“哦，那我请你吃金钱豹的工作人员的鼻屎。”

“你去找啊。”

“我下午就去金钱豹应聘，到时候就请你吃。”

我为王俊凯崭新的不要脸程度折服，一时之间竟然目瞪口呆，一旁的王源站起身来，朝我们两个翻了个白眼，“你们幼不幼稚的？”

“谁幼稚？”我和王俊凯异口同声道。

“你们都幼稚。”

我和王俊凯对视一眼，确立了一致对敌的战线，苦于即将开始上课不能再说什么话，便一齐朝王源比了个充满爱意的中指。

晚课结束后，本来例行的是我们三个人一起回房，但是王俊凯神神秘秘地说有事情要和经纪人姐姐商量，我只好跟着拿着手机的网瘾少年王源回房，全程提醒他看路五次。

心里很累。

回房之后照例地先泡澡，放完洗澡水找了个熟悉的姿势躺好之后就拿起了阔别一天的手机，打开微信，果不其然，王俊凯的头像上有个鲜红的2。

十分贴切哦。

点开之后首先看到的就是昨天最后看到那条。

“我想了想，可能你说的有道理吧，我对00产生兴趣肯定有很大一部分是出于要谈恋爱的考虑，所以对她的喜欢肯定也不是单纯为了她这个人，你分析的其实挺对。”

接下来的话却有些转折。

“但是我现在确实喜欢她啊，千玺，怎么喜欢的重要么？我喜欢她就可以了啊。”

“靠，居然不能撤回了，太肉麻了千玺，你就假装没看到吧啊，乖。”

王俊凯真是傻的，这种东西，看过了怎么可能假装没看到呢？人的记忆就是这么奇怪，该记住的东西难记住，不该记住的却难忘掉。

王俊凯喜欢00不是——或者说不完全是因为她这个人，但是这个重要吗？至少对王俊凯是不重要的，他只知道他喜欢她，只要知道他喜欢她就可以了。

对王俊凯而言这些根本没什么好想的，可以打上QED放进结论库的。

他本来就不是什么会想东想西的人，喜欢就是喜欢……可是为什么是00？为什么偏偏是00？

虽然一直用着00的号来和王俊凯交流，但是我从没想过00会和王俊凯产生真正的交集，因为我知道世界上根本没有00这个人，但是……为什么我没有多想想呢？为什么我没有从王俊凯的角度想一想呢？王俊凯怎么会知道这个？从王俊凯那边看，00就是个喜欢他的小姑娘，是个切实存在的人，对他而言00是存在的。

他对00的感情也是切实存在的。

我究竟做了什么事情？我这不就是在欺骗王俊凯的感情吗？说着喜欢他的我难道不是事实上在做着伤害他的事情吗？我怎么还能对王俊凯的感情产生愤恨呢？我怎么还能在某些时候觉得我自己受到了伤害呢？

难道不是我自己为了贪恋和他的交流贪恋他的关心而持续着联系吗？

如果我正直一点，多为他考虑一点的话，应该在他对00产生兴趣的一开始就放弃那个账号吧，而不是假扮着女生欺骗着他的感情，一直到现在才醒悟过来我犯了怎样的错。

然而现在我又能怎样弥补呢？

我深深地吸了一口气，打开微博切换了账号，开始打字。

“很抱歉，我觉得我们还没有到见面的时候，如果见面的话一定会对你产生不好的影响，而即使不见面，我对你也只有负面的作用，所以我们就不要再联……”

打到这里的时候手机微微一震，王俊凯发来了新的私信。

“00，我不知道你怎么想的，我的确有想和你见面的打算，但是选择权在你。”

“28号是千玺的生日宴，我帮你搞了一张入场券，你只用给工作人员看你的微博账号就可以入场。”

“宴会结束后我会在后台的c4区等你，当然，来或不来，选择权都在你。”

“晚安，00。”

我慢慢地删掉之前打出的字，摁灭了手机，用手遮住眼睛顺着浴缸滑下去，虽然尽力咬着唇，却还是不可抑制地叹息起来。

十一月二十七日，我醒的挺早，躺在床上闭目养神了半天也没能睡着，满脑子都是昨天王俊凯发来的那些私信。

他发来的时候我正登着00的号，他那边想必是能收到已读的提示的，只是我连着两天没有回复他，也不知道他会怎么想。

我第一次看到王俊凯的时候觉得他大概不好相处，后来才发现是个好人，他和我三观接近，想法都差不多，不同的大概在于他喜欢从乐观的角度思考问题。

所以大概会觉得只要00不回复他不行就算默认了吧。

我是该回他个不可以的，但总还是不忍心。

如果人生可以sl，我一定sl回王俊凯发现00的那个时候，不，应该是回到刚注册00这个账号的时候，那样00根本不存在，王俊凯自可以选个真实存在的女生，用不着付出这样错误的感情。

但是现在太晚了，不管怎样做，对他都是伤害，区别只是哪个伤害小些。

哪个伤害小些呢……我心里其实是明白的，毫无疑问，越早断掉越好，越明确地拒绝越好，我再清楚不过了。

只是做不到。

但是我又在期待着什么？难道王俊凯喜欢00就会喜欢我吗？

当然不可能，00是我，但是在他面前表现出来的性格和我是完全的两样，他越喜欢00就越不可能喜欢我。

我也不能把这一切说出来，虽然说出来才是对他的尊重，但是不能。

如果我和他是不相干的两个人，断掉关系对他来说不会产生什么现实的负面影响，那我当然是可以说的，但是我们是队友，如果真相大白，那他无论是排斥我呆在队伍里还是接受我呆在队伍里，我们都不可能像从前一样……但是我们是队友，是立过十年之约的队友，关系变坏影响的是整个团队。

我不能让他承担任何风险。

所以我应该立刻登上00的号去给王俊凯发告别私信吧。

但这个念头只是在我脑海中打转，转了许多次，也没形成能让我把手伸出被窝的动力。

二十七号，我的练习项目比两个队友多一些，除了必要的课程之外还要在老师的指导下练习一下明天生日宴要表演的节目，好不容易在礼物两个人休息了二十分钟之后得到了十分钟的休息时间，也懒得玩手机，便惯例性地去骚扰王俊凯和王源。

王源和昨天没什么区别，一如既往地看电视剧，我在旁边围观了一会儿，插不上话，就转战了另外一边。

王俊凯今天没玩游戏，拿着手机不知道在打什么字，我凑过去戳了戳他的肩膀，“你在干嘛呢？”

“有事，别吵。”

“你有点冷淡哦。”

“……”

王俊凯-沉默。

我锲而不舍地继续骚扰他。

“你在写小黄文吗？”

王俊凯-继续沉默。

假如是其他人的话我大概会觉得有些尴尬吧，但是因为是王俊凯，只觉得有趣。

因为是王俊凯，所以我在他面前很多表现，很多心理，都和在别人面前不同。

如果是对其他人，我大概只是个温和冷漠的家伙，但是跟他，我就会说些犯贱的话，扯些无聊的梗，说的话十句有九句是废话，一天到晚浪费时间同时还觉得高兴放松。即使是之前发现喜欢他，即使是现在觉得亏欠他，都只是自己的事情，一个人的时候心理转过各种各样的念头，痛苦心酸难过无数次，但只要到他面前，总能高高兴兴地聊天打屁。

王俊凯对我和他的互动也是高兴的，但是这高兴并不会使他萌发对我的爱情，我从一开始就知道这个，所以接受起来没有丝毫困难。

我是他的好朋友，所以只要一如既往地做些好朋友该做的事情就好。

因此我顶着王俊凯的沉默继续戳他，第三次询问，“你在干嘛啦？”

王俊凯像是敲完了最后一行字，先点了个保存，再鬼鬼祟祟地左右看了看，没发现有谁在注意他，便凑到我耳边说，“我在写明天见面的流程。”

“啊？”我目瞪口呆地看着他，头脑中某个隐蔽的角落一闪而过了些不开心的念头，但很快就消失不见，只是一如既往地和他扯淡，戳着他的手问他，“你就确定人家一定来啊？”

“昨天发出去的显示已读，你想她要是不来肯定不至于不和我说一声，那必然是来的。”

“你别自恋，说不定是微博的bug呢？”

“那大不了多等等么，又不是什么大事。”

“我觉得不大靠谱，你除了门票之外还应该包她的来回机票，你想妹子也没那么巧一定在重庆吧。”

“这个有理，但是我怎么给钱啊？这可麻烦。”

我随便王俊凯去麻烦，继续道，“你写了什么，给我看看。”

王俊凯面色有些赧然，是那种想给我看而不好意思必须要我再三恳求的表情，我心领神会道，“别小气，给我看看嘛。”

“这样不好吧。”

王俊凯-犹豫。

我趁热打铁，“多年兄弟，看一眼有什么打紧，还能帮你提供参谋呢。”

王俊凯-继续犹豫。

事不过三哦哥们，这次求你再不愿意我就打了。

“给我看看呗。”

王俊凯依然满脸的羞赧，磨磨蹭蹭地把手机递给我，我郑重地双手接过，划到最上面开始看起来。

抬头是一行字体大概有三号那么大的字——

与00见面设想提纲

【还是提纲啊难道你还会写正文吗？

我抬头看了一眼王俊凯，这厮正鬼鬼祟祟地偷看我的反应，一发现我看过去便赶紧扭头看向一边，但还是用余光自以为无人发觉地盯着我……

我还是不吐槽了罢。

标题下的字小了很多，幸亏我眼神好，看起来还不算费力。

——见面以后先问好。【这个没什么好吐槽的。

——夸一下妹子的衣着打扮。【如果真的有个00你这样夸她只会生气的好吗？要夸就夸长得好看啊衣着打扮算什么？

——问她是哪里人。【……

——问她要联系方式。【……

——给她说些有趣的事情。【……

——此时全场大爆笑。【不是两个人吗哪里有全场啊？而且有什么好笑的啊这个说法也土死了好吗？

【此处省略王俊凯的蠢话若干。

——最后跟她表白。

心忽然跳的很快，像是抽搐一样带来一些钝痛，然而这感觉的持续时间并不久，我很快便忽视了它并抬头对着一脸期待的王俊凯道，“我觉得你这个吧……有些地方值得商榷……”

“啥？商什么？”

王俊凯真是不学无术的典范。

我朝他同情地笑笑，重复了一遍又解释道，“商榷，意思就是你这个东西还有修改的余地。”

王俊凯毫不羞愧地点点头，“你用点口语不行吗？”

我-微笑。

王俊凯接着说，“那你说哪里要改？”

我朝他挑挑眉，新开了个文档，一边打字一边说，“我给你重新想一个啊。”

王俊凯看了看手表，凑过来想偷看手机屏幕，“你直接和我说吧啊，马上就要开始训练了。”

“别吵别吵……”我转了个身躲开他，打下最后一点东西，然后把手机递过去，“打完了。”

“这么快？”王俊凯嘟囔了一句，接过手机开始看，我也凑过去跟着他一起看。

——见面流程

——王俊凯：00，约吗？

——00：呵呵，滚。

——END

我兴致勃勃地看完了我的大作，偏过头去看王俊凯的反应，这厮皮笑肉不笑地看着我，呵呵地笑了笑道，“千玺，你文笔有点好哦。”

我假装听不出来他在讽刺，朝他真诚地笑笑，“我写的好不好？”

“好个屁，你才见人就说约吗？太污了。”

“难道你不想约吗？”

“我只想好好谈个恋爱。”

那种抽搐一样的心脏的跳动又来了，我眨了眨眼把这感觉压下去，收起笑道，“你这么期待？”

“那不废话。”王俊凯理所当然道，“对了千玺，我要是谈恋爱了恋爱纪念日还是你生日诶，真可惜哦，以后生日不能陪你一起过了，寂寞不寂寞？”

大概看我脸色很臭，王俊凯小声地笑了笑，凑过来说，“你相信啦？真是傻的，我肯定会和妹子一起来庆祝你的生日啦，我是那种重色轻友的人么？”

“那要是妹子不答应呢？”

“唔，那我第二天再去哄她吧……毕竟你生日嘛，总比其他的东西重要些。”

王俊凯看起来有些赧然，但眼神纯净不躲闪。

他没骗我，他这么说，也真的这样想。

他如果对我坏一点，我会不会少喜欢他一点？可是他对我这么好。

可是他又这么坦诚，但凡他有一点多余的念头，都不会这样堂堂正正地说不陪女朋友陪我吧？

如果友情也算喜欢的话，他多喜欢我啊，可是真正的喜欢，他一点也没有。

但是我应该满足吧。

我朝他笑笑，“那我提前谢谢你。”

“不用啦你太客气了吧。”

我继续朝他笑，试探道，“小凯啊，你有没有想过，万一明天她不来呢？”

“不可能啦。”王俊凯笑的很笃定。

其实是可能的呀……

我说不出什么话来，只有低下头掩盖眼里可能有的情绪。

十一月二十八日，上午，公司给我举办了个小型的生日宴。

王俊凯和王源两个人拿了八根蜡烛，在那里比谁插得快，因为都单身1X年的缘故，手速快的不分上下，插完之后恶狠狠地对视了一眼，又一齐开始拔掉重来，反反复复来了好几次，终于王俊凯以微弱的优势胜出。

你们幼稚都算了不要把我的蛋糕搞成这个傻样好吗？

吹蜡烛之前我朝王俊凯和王源两个人发出冷笑攻击，但那两个人毫无反应，只是在一边笑的见牙不见眼地给我唱生日歌，然后催促我许愿吹蜡烛。

吃蛋糕的时候王俊凯跑过来问我许了什么愿，我如实以对，“我希望我们三个一直是好朋友啊。”

王俊凯呆呆地看着我，“你真说啊。”

“啊？”

“据说愿望说出来就不灵了诶。”

“但是这个没可能不灵吧。”

“对。”王俊凯又笑起来，“显然的，十年之约，不离不弃啊~”

我陪着他一起笑。

我们当然会一直是好朋友，并且不止十年。

二十八日，生日宴之后我帮着王俊凯驱散了后台的c区，跑到监控室里代替c区的监控员，躲在小小的隔间里透过屏幕看王俊凯。

他换了身休闲的衣服，坐在c4区的长椅上，玩着手机，监视器离他很远，看不清他的表情，只能模糊看到手机照在他脸上的光。

就像他在发光一样。

如果他能对我发光就好了吧。

但是他又不是太阳，没有发光发热照亮我人生的义务，只是某个瞬间，我看到他的光，对他产生了期望——但他没有为这个负责的义务。

他甚至没有知道的必要。

我掏出手机，切换了00的账号，给他发私信。

“很抱歉现在才回复你，我很高兴你会想和我见面，但是不行。”

“和我接触对你没有好处，甚至现在我的存在对你也只有负面的影响，我很感激你想过要接近我，真的非常感激。”

“不过到此为止了，我不会再登这个号了。”

“最后再说一次吧，小凯，晚安。”

我可以让00说些坏话吧，我可以让00变得讨厌起来吧，但是我不希望以后王俊凯回想去初恋时，想到的是一个面目可憎的人。

他配得上最好的。

我最后一次删除了00的账号，关了c区的监控，跑去问负责入场的工作人员，“有没有一个id是王俊凯不娶何耽0000的人来？”

“没有。”

我朝工作人员道谢，然后跑去c4，王俊凯依然坐在长凳上，脸上倒映着屏幕的光，见我来了便关了手机，轻轻叫我的名字，“千玺。”

我点点头，走到他身前，低头看着他。

他眼睛很亮，可是没哭，也没有笑，他抬头看着我说，“你怎么来了？”

“我在监控室等了很久没看到人，就跑去问了入场的工作人员，他告诉我入场人员没有00，我就过来了。”

王俊凯低下头，“她是没有来。”沉默了一会儿又道，“她刚刚给我发私信，说如果和我见面会对我不利，并且她以后也不会再上这个号了。”

我轻轻地嗯了一声，王俊凯继续道，“00其实是个好姑娘吧，是在为我着想吧。”

“嗯。”

“但是我还是有点难过啊。”

“……”

“我原来和你说想谈恋爱……果然还是不可行吧。”

我拍了拍他的肩膀，王俊凯抬起头深深地吸了一口气，朝我笑道，“真是，今天你生日，我不该说这些的。”

我摇摇头，“没事。”

他依然朝我笑着，然后站起来道，“生日快乐呀，千玺。”

我也回他一个微笑，扯了扯他的袖子，“走吧。”

王俊凯轻轻道，“嗯。”，跟上我的脚步。

我低头看着地面，看着我们的影子渐渐地和黑暗融在一起。

生日快乐呀，千玺。

我默默对自己这么说。

—FIN—


End file.
